Wood, as currently used, is becoming an increasingly scarce and more expensive construction raw material. As the so-called "old growth" forest in the USA is consumed, it becomes necessary to use smaller and lower quality trees and lumber as the primary wood source for construction purposes. Failure to recognize this reality will result in wood as a construction material as now being used to disappear. That is, it is highly likely that wood will be either not available or economically unattractive in future years as it is currently used in large lumber sizes. The present invention provides a novel construction system which can utilize the smaller and lower grade sizes and qualities of wood in construction.